The present invention relates to the field of sports training devices, and more particularly to a basketball shooting training aid.
Basketball is one of the top sports in the world. Points are predominately scored by shooting the basketball through a hoop generally mounted ten feet above the playing surface. Excellent shooting form and technique increases the player's ability to score points.
Numerous methods of shooting have been developed over the years, and some are still widely used today. For example, there are shots known as the lay up, hook shot, the one hand set shot, two hand set shot, the underhand shot, the one hand push shot, the one hand jump shot, the dunk shot, the foul shot, and the finger roll. Of all these shots, the shots that incorporate the techniques used in the one hand push shot are mostly used in the one hand jump shot, the one hand set shot, and foul shot. These techniques are frequently used and have developed into an increased importance in scoring in the modem game of basketball.
The proper techniques used in the one hand push shot with the opposite hand used as a prerelease stabilizer or guide is critical to achieving effectiveness and efficiency in scoring points. In the preferred method for executing a one hand push shot with opposite hand used as a pre-release stabilizer or guide, the forearm of the shooting arm is kept parallel to the center line of the body during the shooting motion. The centerline of the body is an imaginary line dividing the player vertically down the middle of his or her body. When the forearm of the shooting is not aligned with the centerline when shooting, the basketball has the tendency to stray from its proper shooting trajectory. This tendency causes a decrease in the percentage of shots that fall through the hoop.